Harry Pendragon: Son of Morgana
by Elodie4011
Summary: Lily Potter was a formidable witch. She wasn't called the brightest witch of the age for nothing. She found a spell that would keep Harry safe, not just from Voldemort but from her sister as well. It was this spell that decided that little Harry Potter would be best raised as Harry Pendragon, the son of Morgana Pendragon.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

The night was eerie in Godric's Hollow, the coldness pervaded every nook and cranny. It seemed as if Nature itself was preparing for some horrible event. The coldness wasn't too out of place with it being October, but the unnatural stillness was. It was too still, too quiet. If you hadn't known that this place was a thriving community you wouldn't be able to guess from the look of the place. It looked deserted, like a ghost town. There were no lights on in the houses, no children out trick or treating, nothing to indicate there was any life in the area except for a man in long, flowing, robes silently walking down the street. The man was odd, his skin was a pure, milky, white. His face was gaunt, his eyes serpentine and red, he also had no nose. The man was, in a single word, creepy. He walked with purpose to an empty plot of land, if you asked the villagers they would tell you that a house had once been there but they couldn't tell you what had happened to it. It was almost like it vanished into thin air. As soon as the man crossed the boundary line of the property, he disappeared. The man, unknown to the Muggles, was Lord Voldemort and he was out to kill the Potters.

James Potter was a family man. He loved his wife and son more than anything in the world so when he saw the dark figure walking up the pathway to his house, he knew what he had to do. He grabbed his wand and yelled to his wife "Lily! It's him! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" James Potter never stood a chance. A flash of green and his life was gone, his dying thought was that he hoped he gave his wife enough time to get away with their son. He didn't.

Lily Potter was a formidable witch. She wasn't called the brightest witch of the age for nothing. Lily knew it might come to this. Her death and her baby boy's death, so she searched and searched and she finally found the spell. The spell was written in Gaelic, it was a protection spell so powerful that it would block the killing curse. There were two cons to this spell. The first was that it had to have a willing, loving sacrifice so Lily wouldn't be able to see her baby boy grow up. The second was the fact that the spell was tied into her blood. Lily Potter had one living blood relative. Her sister that hated her with a fiery passion, Lily doubted even Voldemort could amass the amount of hate her sister held inside her heart. Again, Lily researched and researched and she finally found another spell. This spell, also in Gaelic, would whisk her baby boy through time and space to one of her blood relatives who had magic and who would love and protect him like their own. It was only through pure luck that Lily had been able to perform those spells on her baby, little Harry Potter, the night before. So it was, that with a heavy heart, Lily Potter tossed her wand away and fell to her knees when Voldemort walked in.

"Not Harry, please! Please not Harry! I'll do anything, kill me, take me instead!" Lily cried, pleading for her son's life.

"You foolish girl," Voldemort sneered. "Stand aside now and you shall live."

"Not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily continued to beg, feeling very smug that her spell was going to work because Voldemort gave her the choice to step aside.

"Foolish girl." Voldemort then raised his wand at her and incanted " _Avada Kedavra"_

Voldemort arrogantly thinking he had won, missed the smile that was on Lily Potter's face. A smile that sinister would surely have given him pause had he seen it, but as fates would have it he didn't and so he raised his wand at little Harry Potter and incanted " _Avada Kedavra_ "

A shield sprung up between Harry and the spell and sent the spell hurtling back at Voldemort. It was at that moment Lily Potter's second spell activated and whisked Harry Potter away to a land of myth and magic. To a land known as Camelot. Right into Morgana Pendragon's private chambers. In the future, people herald Lily Potter as a saint. They called her 'The-Witch-Who-Defeated' and mourned the loss of the Potter family. In the past, however, Harry Potter's life had just begun.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: OMG guys! The response to this story has been absolutely incredible!  
This chapter is dedicated to anyone who cared enough to review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Morgana Pendragon was not having a good day. A man had been beheaded for "practicing foul enchantments". Morgana could not understand how Uther could justify killing someone just because they practiced magic, the poor man had not hurt any one with it. It irked her to no end. Morgana proceeded to stomp up the stairs to her room in the castle. Upon entering she found a baby boy sitting innocently upon her bed with a piece of parchment next to him. The most interesting thing about this boy was the fact that his eyes, a beautiful Emerald green, mirrored her own. Without a second thought Morgana reached down a picked up the piece of parchment sitting next to the child.

* * *

Hello,  
I know not to whom I'm writing, all I know is they're a family member of mine with magic.

My name is Lily Potter, and the child who had this note is Harry Potter, my son.

If you're reading this then I am dead and you are the best chance for my son to have a happy childhood. I implore you… If you have any love in your heart please take in my child.  
Sincerely, Lily Potter.

* * *

Morgana stared at the letter in shock, whoever this Lily Potter woman was a witch and said Morgana was one as well… Moreover, her son was sitting innocently on her bed and he needed a place to live and a family to love him. Morgana had seen too many innocent people die because of Uther's hatred of magic. Morgana didn't understand how something that could be used to save a child from a horrible childhood could be evil… Actually, she did see it. Just as a tool such as a hammer can be used for torturing, killing, and other evils so could magic. She supposed it all came down to who was wielding the magic. Morgana swore to herself that she would not let this boy be killed by Uther's hatred nor would he fear the kingdom he lived in. Morgana picked up the child, and with Lily Potter's letter in hand, marched down to Gaius' chambers to speak with him.

Upon reaching the room, Morgana knocked twice and entered when Gaius gave her the okay. "Pardon my intrusion, Gaius, but I didn't know where else to go." Morgana said stepping into the room. She adjusted the baby on her hip and looked around the room at Gaius' knick-knacks. All dedicated to the pursuit of science and curing illnesses. 'A noble profession.' Morgana thought to herself while waiting for Gaius to finish what he was doing.

"My dear child, you're never an intrusion… So what troubles you, dear?" Gaius asked while turning around. What he saw when he turned around nearly made his heart stop. Gaius' mouth opened and his face seemed frozen in shock for a few moments. "Morgana, where did you get that child?" Gaius asked as his motor skills finally returned to normal. He took the child from her arms and proceeded to check him over while he waited for Morgana's answer.

"I went back to my room after the execution and found him on my bed. With this letter." Morgana said to Gaius. When Gaius reached for the letter, Morgana pulled it away and said to Gaius, with fear in her eyes. "Gaius, what is said in this letter stays in this letter. No matter what. Promise me that." Morgana kept staring into Gaius' eyes waiting for him to reply. Depending on his reply she would either leave without giving him the letter or she would have an ally in raising this child as her own.

"Yes, child, I promise you on my life." Gaius said. Again, he reached for the letter and Morgana let him have it and took Harry back from him. Gaius read over the letter and was shocked for the second time that day. "What I feared is true…" Gaius simply said after he recovered from his shock. Morgana narrowed her eyes at him and motioned for him to continue explaining, he did as she asked. "Morgana, forgive me, I didn't want you to be frightened of Uther… But I have always suspected you may have magic. Your nightmares aren't always just nightmares… You have the gift of the Seer. Your dreams sometimes show you the future." Gaius explained, Morgana went to open her mouth but Gaius motioned for her to wait for him to finish speaking before she started with her questions. "Not all people with the gift of the Sight have magic, so I had hoped against hope that you wouldn't, but I couldn't tell you or Uther what your dreams were because the word 'Seer' is too close to 'Magic' for Uther's liking. I hope you can forgive me, child."

Morgana was furious. How dare Gaius keep this from her? How dare he decide what was appropriate for her to know about herself! The more she turned his words over in her head, however, the more the anger left her. Gaius was right. Uther would've had her executed simply because of something she was born with. Gaius had done so much to protect her and keep her safe. What right did she have to be angry with him? Morgana looked at Gaius, smiled, and said to him, "You're forgiven Gaius, but please don't keep stuff like this from me in the future. I'm old enough to know what I can and can't tell Uther." Gaius' eyes widened and he smiled at her and nodded. "Good, now how are we going to explain this child Gaius? We can't say that he simply appeared on my bed." Morgana said.

"So you do intend to keep the child then?" Gaius inquired curiously. Morgana simply nodded at his question and so Gaius went on to say. "Well we could always pass him off as your own, My Lady. He looks an awful lot like you." Morgana's eyes widened in shock and she looked worried.

"But Gaius, I have never had- That is to say, I've never…" Morgana was freaking out and blushing all over the place in response to Gaius' suggestion. Gaius merely laughed at her panic.

"I know that, My Lady. Or rather, I know that now." Gaius said. Morgana narrowed her eyes at him and so Gaius quickly went on to explain, "Not that your virtue was ever in doubt, dear girl. It's simply that Uther doesn't have to know that. You will have to mar your good name if you want a reasonable way to keep this child." Gaius said.

Morgana nodded at Gaius and said "All right Gaius, but how will we explain the hidden pregnancy?" Morgana was worried if the explanation wasn't perfect that Uther would refuse to let her keep the child.

Gaius sensed Morgana's worry and simply smiled at her. "Not to worry, my dear… I believe there was that time about a year ago where you gained quite a bit of weight and took to wearing overly-large dresses to hide it?" Gaius asked. Morgana nodded at him and, she adjusted Harry on her hip again because the little child kept trying to wriggle out of her arms, looked at Gaius curiously. "Well then we can use that time as your pregnancy. It would explain the sudden weight gain and loss and it was the perfect time range for this child." Gaius explained to her.

Morgana smiled and nodded. "That's perfect Gaius! Now we need to plan when to tell him and I need to learn how to use my magic in secret. You'll help me with that, won't you Gaius?" Morgana asked with a smile. Gaius simply shook his head at her and turned away.

"I'm afraid I can't help you learn magic Morgana, I swore it off long ago. That doesn't mean, however, there is no one to help you learn. I may have a friend who can help you." Gaius said to Morgana, upset he couldn't help her but also not willing to break his oath to Uther to never use magic again. Gaius debated having Merlin teach her or having someone else but decided he would have to use Merlin, it wouldn't make sense for it to be anyone else. No one else with magic was constantly in the castle.

"Who Gaius?" Morgana asked, staring at Gaius curiously. Harry started making a fuss and so she cradled him in her arms and started crooning at him. "There, there child. It's okay… Shhh…" Gaius smiled at the sight of Morgana, already acting as the mother of the child. Soon enough, because of the crooning and swaying Morgana was doing, Harry fell asleep in her arms.

Gaius looked at the time and was shocked. "Morgana, I think it's high time you returned to your room for the night. I'll have Merlin bring a bassinet to your room for the child after you leave." Gaius hugged her and whispered into her ear. "Merlin will also be the one to teach you how to use your magic, my dear." Gaius let go of her and smiled. "Now off you go, to bed." Morgana smiled at the old Physician and walked to her room with her new child cradled in her arms. When Merlin arrived at her room with the bassinet, she laid Harry down in it, covered him up and then changed into her nightgown by herself and went to sleep. That night Morgana had the first peaceful night of sleep she had had in a long time.

* * *

 _ **Author Responses:**_

Mythrica: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like the concept and I hope you continue to like the direction the story is going in!

Andjelija Nenic: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the story so much and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Shunshu: Aww, gracias por la revisión. Fue súper dulce. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la actualización y continúen disfrutando mientras se lanzan más actualizaciones. (I also apologize for my poor Spanish, I'm better with French and English.)

James Birdsong: Thanks for thinking my story was obviously cool. I didn't think so, so it makes me happy it was so well received.

MMax: No she won't. Morgana won't care too. As far as she is concerned Harry is now her son and she doesn't even know he's from the future.

Lionheart33: Thank you for your sweet review. I hope you enjoyed this update and will enjoy future ones.


	3. An Update

_**Author's Note:**_

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry to announce that until further notice, this story in on hiatus.**

 **I have a lot of stuff going on right now and have lost the inspiration I had for this story.**

 **I seem to go through phases where I will have bursts of inspiration for my stories and then it'll dry up and return later.**

 **Again, I'm sorry, but this story isn't abandoned and will be continued at some point.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this.**

 **Sincerely, Elodie.**


End file.
